


Never be Shy with Me

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking, adventurous sana, flustered mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: Sana wants to try something new in the bedroom with her girlfriend, Mina.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Never be Shy with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original Misana piece!

It was a relaxing day in for the both of them, rain pouring behind the windows. Mina was straddling Sana’s hips as they kissed lazily, hands roaming, taking their time with each other.

Sana let out the tiniest gasp when Mina pulled away to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on the tender skin of her neck. Mina smiled when Sana’s hands opened her shirt, sliding underneath the fabric to caress her stomach. Unknowingly, one of Mina’s leg moved in between Sana’s, applying the slightest of pressure to Sana’s heat.

-Minari…

-Yes, Satang?

Sana looked up at Mina with innocent eyes.

-Do you want to have sex?

Mina chuckled.

-Yes, I obviously do. Only you would phrase it so nonchalantly.

Sana’s eyebrows raised in defence.

-Well, what did you expect me to say? “Mina, do you want to engage in physical intimacy with me on this rainy day?”

Mina weakly slapped Sana’s arm.

-You’re impossible.

-I know. That’s why you love me.

Scoffing, Mina took off her shirt, before busying herself with Sana’s. The two were only in their underwear, seeing as they spent most of the morning cuddling and watching tv together, so no pants were in sight. Sana rolled around until she could pull Mina on top of her.

Sana captured Mina’s lips in a deep kiss, her hands resting on Mina’s ass, pulling her as close as possible to her. They made out slowly, Sana progressively growing whinier as Mina’s kisses made their way over her chest, teasing her nipples, before playing with the hem of her girlfriend’s panties. Sana’s scent was all around Mina, and she let out a sigh when she saw the wet spot on the lace in front of her.

-Mina… Would you, hmm, maybe…

Mina’s eyes met Sana’s. Her girlfriend’s cheeks had become red, and she looked uncharacteristically shy. Mina stopped her actions to give her full attention to her partner.

-Go ahead, Sana. I’m listening, baby.

-I was thinking of trying something new… Only if, if you’re interested in it of course!

Mina took Sana’s left hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

-I’m all ears. You never have to be shy with me.

Sana took a deep breath, before mumbling at a fast pace:

-I… I want you to spank me…

Mina’s breath caught in her throat at Sana’s request. So far, since they were still in the early stages of actually dating each other, their lovemaking had been pretty vanilla. It had been great, obviously; but Mina knew Sana had a very playful side that would come out when the timing turned right.

Seemed like today was that day.

Mina smirked down at Sana, and it was Sana’s turn to be surprised.

-I’d love to take care of you in that way, Sana.

Sana smiled shyly at her girlfriend. Mina kissed her lips sweetly, happy that Sana was willing to share her desires with her, happy to know that Sana trusted her. Sana moaned into the kiss, squeezing Mina’s fingers gently with the hand she was holding. When they broke the kiss, Sana looked at Mina, cocking her head to one side as she moved to get on top again, straddling Mina’s hips.

-How do you want me?

Mina looked up at her, her hands on Sana’s bare thighs.

-I’d suppose on your hands and knees? I feel like that’s more practical than if you just lay flat on your stomach, right?

Sana shrugged, then obliged, tugging her underwear down beforehand. She got into position, and Mina had to keep herself from reaching to touch Sana’s clit when she knelt behind her. Mina’s eyes took in the sight of Sana, and she felt a shiver course through her.

-Are you ready? Should we use a safe word?

Sana looked back at her, a serious expression on her face.

-What about colours? Green means go, yellow means that you need to give me a break, and red means… means stop.

Mina nodded attentively, her hands already massaging Sana’s ass, making her whine and lose focus on her sentence. When Sana let out a quiet moan, Mina just had to tease her.

-My, my, you really want this, don’t you?

Sana’s only answer was another whine.

-Don’t judge me.

Mina looked at her seriously, pressing a light kiss on Sana’s back.

-Never. I want you to feel comfortable asking me for any type of pleasure I could give you. I want to give it all to you, Sana.

Sana shivered at Mina’s words, her hips pressing back against Mina, who smiled at her girlfriend’s impatience.

-Alright. Colour?

-Green.

-Okay. Stop me if it gets uncomfortable, okay?

-I will, Mina. Don’t worry.

Mina kissed Sana’s lower back before readying herself.

-Then, here it goes…

Mina raised her left hand, giving Sana’s ass an experimental slap. Sana hummed in appreciation, so Mina did the same with her other hand.

-You can be a bit rougher, Minari.

Mina smirked to herself. Her precious Sana.

This time, the sound of the slap echoed through the room, leaving a faintly red handprint on Sana’s cheek. Sana let out a deep sigh.

-Too much?

-No, I’m good. Keep going, please.

Mina gradually built up her confidence, finding herself unable to look away from the marks she left behind on Sana’s skin. Then, when her hand came into contact with Sana’s ass and her girlfriend let out a deep moan, Mina’s blood boiled.

-Mina!

Mina’s eyes started switching between the handprints and the absolute mess between Sana’s thighs. She didn’t think she had ever seen her girlfriend so wet. The visual made Mina’s heat clench around nothing.

-You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you? Naughty Satang.

Sana moaned again, leaning forward on her elbow, still presenting her ass to Mina as one of her hands travelled down her own body to rub circles around her clit.

-Do you want me to spank you while you get yourself off?

Sana nodded feverishly, a groan leaving her when Mina’s hand came down harder in contact with her skin.

-Fuck, Mina!

Mina kept her pace going, and Sana rubbed herself faster, mewling in the pillows. Mina’s arousal was now pooling in her panties, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Her girlfriend looked so hot, asking and taking control of her own pleasure, making Mina’s heart pound in her chest.

Mina heard Sana’s high-pitched squeal as she came, her ass red and sore, clit pulsing. Mina couldn’t help but let out a whimper when Sana clenched around nothing, pushing her hips back against her front.

Once Sana’s orgasm was over, she let herself fall flat on her stomach, breathing ragged.

-Are you alright? Mina asked as she kissed Sana’s shoulder, her full focus on her partner.

Sana chuckled in the pillow.

-I’m very, very good. Thank you, Minari. Give me five minutes, and I’ll take good care of you, too.

Mina reassured her girlfriend that she could wait. She got up from the bed, Sana whining at the loss of heat. Not even a minute later, Mina was sitting on Sana’s side, gently rubbing lotion to the sore skin.

-Mmm, lovely. You’re perfect.

-I really don’t think so. But thank you, Sana. You’re not too bad yourself, you know.

Sana laughed, her eyes meeting Mina’s. Her expression turned into a playful one once again:

-I can’t believe you just liked spanking me.

Mina’s ears went red. It was true; she did enjoy herself.

As Sana kneeled to press a kiss to Mina’s soft lips, she whispered:

-As the saying goes, it’s always the quiet ones that turns out to be the kinkiest, isn’t it?

-Argh, don’t say that!

Mina’s whole face was now flushed. Sana hugged her tight, delighted at her girlfriend’s cuteness.

-I love you too, Minari.

Mina relaxed into Sana’s arms, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
